Thyme Warp
Thyme Warp (tạm dịch: Xạ Hương Thời Gian)' '''là cây thứ ba lấy được trong Neon Mixtape Tour trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Khi được trồng, nó sẽ biến tất cả zombie trên màn hình về vị trí ban đầu (cột thứ chín của bãi trồng) và khôi phục tất cả máu cho chúng. Thyme Warp sẽ không hồi phục lại giáp nếu một zombie đã bị mất sẵn hoặc không thể phục hồi Impunk đã được ném ra từ Hair Metal Gargantuar. Nó chỉ được dùng trong Neon Mixtape Tour, Modern Day - ngày 9, và một vài Piñata Party nhất định. Nguồn gốc Thyme Warp được dựa trên các cây thuộc Chi Cỏ xạ hương, loại cây thân thảo được dùng cho mục đích nấu nướng hoặc chữa bệnh. Nó có hình dáng gần giống nhất loài ''Thymus citriodorus, ''hay có tên thông thường là xạ hương chanh. Tên tiếng Anh của nó cũng là chơi chữ của từ "time warp" - quay ngược thời gian. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Very Slow Thyme Warp rewinds time, sending zombies back to where they started. Usage: single use, instant Special: rewound zombies have restored health "Possibilities other to open be to need we." Warp Thyme says, "Limited too far was time to approach unidirectional the that felt always I've." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Toàn Màn Hình khôi phục: Rất Chậm Xạ Hương Thời Gian đảo chiều thời gian, đưa zombie về vị trí ban đầu. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, ngay lập tức Đặc biệt: các zombie chịu ảnh hưởng được hồi lại máu "Hơn mới năng khả những đến cửa cánh mở cần ta chúng." nói Gian Thời Hương Xạ. "Chế hạn bị quá gian thời tới hướng vô cận tiếp sự rằng thấy cảm luôn tôi." Âm thanh Chiến thuật Thyme Warp có thể là một công cụ vô cùng lợi hại nếu dùng đúng cách. Khi kết hợp với các cây làm chậm, Thyme Warp có khả năng ngăn chặn liên tục đám đông zombie, cho người chơi có thêm thời gian để trồng các loại cây đắt đỏ như Winter Melon hay Strawburst. Tuy nhiên, nó cũng có mặt không tốt, ví dụ như thời gian khôi phục cực chậm hay việc nó hồi phục máu cho tất cả zombie, điều có thể gây khó khăn cho những người chơi mới. Một cây khác có thể kết hợp tốt với Thyme Warp là Sap-fling, vì nó có thể làm chậm rất tốt đám zombie trong thời gian đầu của màn chơi, và vẫn có thể có hiệu quả lúc sau. Snow Pea và Stallia là những lựa chọn đáng lưu tâm khác, mặc dù chúng kém hiệu quả hơn nhiều. Sap-fling tuy nhiên lại ít khi được chọn trong Endless Zone, vì lượng Plant Food ban đầu cho phép người chơi nhanh chóng trồng được Winter Melon rồi. Một cách khác để bù đắp lại nhược điểm của Thyme Warp là sử dụng các cây điều khiển được như Banana Launcher hay Strawburst để gây sát thương lên cả đám đông zombie sau khi trồng Thyme Warp. Vì nó có tác dụng co cụm tất cả zombie lại một chỗ nên chiến thuật này cũng giúp người chơi nâng tối đa khả năng sát thương cho các cây tấn công của mình. Thyme Warp là một cây rất quan trọng cho các màn cao hơn của Greatest Hits, khi mà khả năng ngăn chặn của nó đóng vai trò rất lớn trong việc cản Hair Metal Gargantuar phá hủy cây của người chơi lúc ban đầu. Một chiến thuật tương đối hiệu quả khác là sử dụng Thyme Warp khi xuất hiện Breakdancer Zombie cùng lúc nhạc rap được bật lên, sau đó dùng Blover. Vì Breakdancer Zombie sẽ đá một lúc cả đám zombie lên không trung ngay sau khi Thyme Warp hết tác dụng, tạo điều kiện cho Blover thổi bay chúng đi. Tuy nhiên cũng cần phải lưu ý, một glitch có thể sẽ xuất hiện nếu sử dụng Blover cùng Thyme Warp để xử lý một đám đông Breakdancer Zombie, một số zombie có thể sẽ bị hất liên tục về phía nhà của người chơi, và nếu trong trường hợp không có chiếc máy cắt cỏ nào để chặn trước khi chúng bị thổi bay hoàn toàn thì kỉ lục của người chơi sẽ bị gián đoạn một cách rất lãng xẹt. Thư viện ảnh Chung Sadthymewarp.png|Thyme Warp không vui Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.png|Một hình ảnh khác của Thyme Warp trong trailer phần B của Neon Mixtape Tour Almanac thymewarp.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần một Almanac thymewarp 2.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần hai Official HD Thyme Warp.png|Thyme Warp HD ThymeSP.png|Gói hạt giống ThymeImitaterSP.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Thyme Warp Party.gif|Thyme Warp đang đảo ngược thời gian ThymeWarpAbiliyAnimated.gif|Thyme Warp đang sử dụng sức mạnh của mình Thyme Warp Unlock.png|Khi lấy được Thyme Warp Thyme warp costume from Mystery Gift box.png|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên ATLASES PLANTTHYMEWARP 768 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Getting Thyme Warp's Second Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.png|Thyme Warp cùng các cây giới thiệu trong Neon Mixtape Tour mặt A 545454544.png|Thyme Warp đang biến mất TWarponmap.png|Thyme Warp (đã mở khóa) trên bản đồ Thyme Warp banned.PNG|"Thyme Warp không dùng được ở màn này" ThymeEndlessCard.png|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Cũ ThymewarpSP.png|Gói hạt giống trước bản 4.4.1 ThymewarpISP.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater trước bản 4.4.1 Thyme Warp Seed Packet.png|Gói hạt giống thiếu nhãn giá trước bản 4.4.1 Thyme Warp banned old-mitchell.png|"Thyme Warp không dùng được ở màn này" - trước bản 4.4.1 Thông tin cơ sở * Dòng ghi chú trong Almanac của Thyme Warp bị đảo ngược. Viết ngược lại thì nó sẽ là: "I've always felt that the unidirectional approach to time was far too limited." says Thyme Warp. "We need to be open to other possibilities." ("Tôi luôn cảm thấy rằng sự tiếp cận vô hướng tới thời gian quá bị hạn chế." Xạ Hương Thời Gian nói. "Chúng ta cần mở cánh cửa đến những khả năng mới hơn.") * Thyme Warp và Blover là hai cây duy nhất có phạm vi ảnh hưởng là "Toàn Màn Hình". * Trong đoạn phim trailer của Neon Mixtape Tour phần A, Thyme Warp biểu lộ cảm xúc không hài lòng, tuy nhiên thì biểu cảm này lại chưa bao giờ được nhìn thấy trong game. * Mặc dù là một cây sử dụng ngay nhưng Thyme Warp vẫn có thể được trồng trong lúc thiết lập hàng phòng thủ của các màn Last Stand. * Trước bản cập nhật 4.0, nếu có bất kì zombie mang Plant Food nào bị ảnh hưởng bởi Thyme Warp, nó sẽ trở lại mà không còn Plant Food nữa, và âm thanh của zombie bị biến trở lại cột thứ 9 sẽ cộng hưởng với nhau, tạo ra sự tăng âm lượng cực kì khủng khiếp. * Nó có thể ngăn chặn Treasure Yeti chạy đi mất bằng cách đảo ngược thời gian và đặt lại thời gian cho đến khi zombie này quay đầu đi. * Thyme Warp là cây đầu tiên có một thành tích liên quan đến nó trong bản update (4.0.1) sau bản nó được tung ra (3.9.1). * Trước bản 4.2.1, Thyme Warp không thể lấy được ở Greatest Hits. * Trước bản 4.5.1, nếu Shrinking Violet được dùng với Plant Food trước rồi trồng Thyme Warp, trò chơi sẽ bị treo. * Mặc dù Thyme Warp xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng trên zombie nhưng các zombie bị thu nhỏ vẫn giữ nguyên kích thước sau khi Thyme Warp được sử dụng * Nó là cây đầu tiên được dựa trên cỏ xạ hương, mà cây thứ hai là Party Thyme. ** Mặc dù cả hai cây đều được tạo ra từ cỏ xạ hương nhưng nhìn chúng trông rất khác nhau. Xem thêm Thể loại:Các cây đặc hữu Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình